El diario de Blaine Anderson
by Diana Colfer
Summary: Este en fanfic Klaine pero toma tiempo por lo mismo de que a Blaine le toma tiempo enamorarse de Kurt pero el aquí cuenta todo desde el momento en que lo conoció
1. Chapter 1

El Diario de Blaine Anderson, este fic fue hecho más que nada por lo mismo de que Blaine se tarda un buen tiempo en darse cuenta de que con debe estar es Kurt pero no sabemos que sintió mientras pasaban esos momentos o como conoció a Jeremahia o como se sintió después de su pelea con Kurt aquí pienso plasmar todo eso que no pudimos ver del vocalista Warbler.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y ciertos diálogos tampoco creen que si fuera así estaría haciendo este fic, estos le pertenecen a la fabulosa mente de Ryan Murphy.

…Ahí estaba yo diario, bajando las escaleras dirigiéndome hacia la presentación de los Warblers cuando oigo que alguien me dice "disculpa" era un chico un chico más alto que yo (o la forma de peinarse lo hacía verse más alto), de piel blanca y ojos grises.

A simple vista se podía ver que el chico era un pobre diablo de la moda, pues vestía muy bien, aparte de que tenía una cara que daba a notar su vergüenza por desentonar ya que no llevaba su chaqueta de Dalton.

-Hola ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Soy nuevo aquí

-Soy Blaine

-Kurt, ¿Qué ocurre exactamente?

-Los Warblers, hacen actuaciones espontaneas en la sala de los de ultimo año. Paralizan la escuela durante un rato (sentí raro ya que yo soy un Warbler y estaba hablando de una parte de mi en tercera persona)

-Espera. ¿El club glee es popular aquí (Kurt estaba de lo mas sorprendido, no tengo ni idea del porque)

-Que si es popular… Los Warblers son como estrellas de rock (sé que me escuche algo exagerado pero debía hablar bien de mi club glee ¿no?)

Lo lleve por el atajo que conozco ya hace varios meses porque, con tanto alboroto por los demás pasillos jamás llegaríamos .Entramos a la sala y aun más vergüenza para Kurt al ver una sala repleta de alumnos con sus respectivos uniformes.

-Mmm…Desentono terriblemente-dijo observando de un lado a otro la sala.

-La próxima vez no olvides tu chaqueta chico nuevo. Encajaras bien aquí. Ahora si me disculpas.

Kurt con cara de extrañeza, de las del tipo ¿ y tu ahora que vas a hacer? Pero cuando empecé a cantar no tardo en darse cuenta de que yo era el vocalista de los Warblers.

Ahora que recuerdo el momento la mayor parte de la canción me la pase mirando a Kurt y el a mi, ese rostro de alguna manera me inspiraba confianza. Aunque podría ser eso o que era la persona que yo tenía en frente.

Después de la presentación no demoramos en darnos cuenta de que era un "espía" un pésimo "espía" mejor dicho pero ya mañana te contare que paso después.


	2. Chapter 2

En este fic por recomendaciones de una amiga voy a sumar partes de uno cap. Que yo ya llevaba disfrútenlo vuelvo a aclarar lo personajes no son míos y ciertas partes tampoco si fuera así no estaría haciendo este fic estaría produciendo el magnífico glee.

Estos le pertenecen a la maravillosa mente de Ryan Murphy.

Diario, ya te había dicho que supimos después de la presentación que Kurt era un pésimo "espía" pues lo volvimos a ver pero ya no como "El chico nuevo infiltrado a la Academia Dalton" ahora fue como Kurt el chico de Mackynlie High.

Por lo mismo de que decidió volver fue por lo que nos dimos cuenta de que no buscaba "espiarnos", y no supimos que hasta que comenzamos a platicar él, Wes, Dave y yo.

Y nuestra pregunta se respondió cuando él nos pregunto "todos aquí son gais", Wes, Dave y yo nos empezamos a reír pues ya bien sabes que ellos no son gais, y a mí me dio risa que la mayoría de la gente crea que es una academia gay, pero después le dije que yo si soy gay.

Entonces le comenzamos a platicar sobre nuestra ley anti acoso, me pude dar cuenta de que Kurt al simple hecho de oír la frase se desplomo, por lo que me di cuenta de que su verdadero gran problema era que un ignorante lo molestaba (y yo sé cómo se siente, lo viví en carne propia) por eso les tuve que pedir a Dave y a Wes que nos dejaran solos.

-Kurt- empecé a decir –veo que tienes problemas en la escuela.

-Soy el único que ha salido del closet y he intentado ser fuerte pero esta ese cavernícola que pareciera que su única misión en la vida es hacerme sentir que vivo en un infierno.

Y le conté toda mi historia él como todos en la escuela se burlaban de mí, como me molestaban y como me hacían sentir fatal cada día, el cómo me queje ante el consejo estudiantil y él como este no hizo nada para ayudarme, el cómo llegue a la academia Dalton y el cómo me arrepiento de jamás haberlos enfrentado y de cómo dejar que me echaran de la escuela con su estúpida homofobia.

-Tienes dos opciones- dije- la primera es…, bueno me encantaría decirte oye ven aquí, pero sé que la colegiatura de Dalton no es accesible para todos, o puedes enfrentarlo, llámalo, dile "agás que agás yo seguiré siendo quien soy"

A la siguiente semana (si lo se lo siento diario vivo meses sin escribirte sobre lo mismo) se me ocurrió enviarle un mensaje con la frase "coraje" pues eso es lo que necesitaba para enfrentarse a ese ignorante. Pues la verdad es que Kurt me agrada y no me gusta verlo triste y opacado por ser molestado.

Al día siguiente que le envié el mensaje Kurt me hablo y me dijo que si por favor, nos podíamos ver lo más pronto posible, yo obviamente le dije que estaba consciente de que debía apoyarlo, así pues quedamos de vernos como a eso de las 4 de la tarde en un cafetería que esta como en el punto medio de Mackynlie High y la Academia Dalton.

Al llegar a la cafetería, el ya estaba ahí sentado en una mesa y desde mi punto de pista con la mirada distante lo cual me preocupo un poco.

-Hola Kurt-le dije casi susurrando por miedo a sacarlo de su transe-que paso por qué tanta urgencia en que nos viéramos, necesitas que te ayude en algo mas o…

-No-me interrumpió Kurt-siéntate y deja que te cuente, pues recuerdas a ese cavernícola del que te platique, creo que es gay Blaine.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque él me beso, ya sé que dirás fue un impulso pero después lo volvió a intentar y yo lo empuje me aterre no se que mas podría hacer

-¿quieres que vaya a tu escuela y hable con él?

-Blaine, de verdad me harías ese favor eso sería estupendo, te estaré muy agradecido más que nada porque yo simplemente solo no podría

-Claro iré te parece si lo hago mañana (ese mañana fue hoy)

Y esto pasó hoy, llegue a la escuela de Kurt y por fin conocí al ignorante, de verdad al verlo no pude creer que de verdad el tenia posibilidades de ser gay.

Pero me di cuenta de que era muy explosivo yo solo le hable bien y le dije que no estaba solo y el muy mendigo confundido me ataco y si no fuera por Kurt me hubiera gritado mas, después de que terminamos de hablar con el vi muy triste a Kurt y me dijo que era porque su primer beso se lo había dado alguien tan detestable y horrendo que era como si nunca hubiera pasado pero estaba presente.

Pero ahora se que debo apoyar más a Kurt, mas que antes…


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí con el cap. 3 gracias por todos sus revews , y espero que les guste este cap. Estoy procurando hacerlos más largos pero como habrán notado me voy conforme al episodio y es difícil hacerlos largos bueno aquí está mi trabajo, re aclaro como en todos los caps. Estos personajes no son míos y ciertos diálogos tampoco estos son de Ryan Murphy (una mente única e irrepetible).

**El nuevo chico Warbler y mi gran Felicidad**

Diario te tengo malas noticias… o buenas dependiendo desde qué punto las veas, bueno dejémoslo en noticias, ¡Kurt se cambio a la Academia Dalton! ya no pudo mas con el ignorante de Karofsky pues este #$%&$# lo amenazo de muerte (eso yo no lo sabía hasta que me llego con la noticia de que entraría a Dalton)

No sé si es bueno o malo, ya que, es bueno porque podre ver a Kurt todos los días y me cae muy bien se ha convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos, pero es malo porque se cambio de escuela siendo que él no lo deseaba, dejo a sus amigos y todo porque un ignorante, imbécil lo molestaba y lo amenazo de muerte (creo que eso es lo único que hace que Kurt se sienta mejor saber que ya no verá a Karofsky todos los días.

Deja te cuento el primer día de Kurt:

Cuando entro a la sala de los Warblers (en ese momento me dieron tantas ganas de decirle "hey, esta vez no desentonas") todos lo Warblers comenzamos a aplaudirle a nuestro nuevo miembro, y como es tradición le entregamos al "sagrado Pavarotti" (lo recuerdas, lo tuve que cuidar hasta la llegada de Jeff, cuando ese día llego estaba de lo más Feliz, no es que no me gustara el ave ni nada, pero los pájaros no son lo mío)

Wes dio su discurso del gran linaje de Pavarotti, lo grandioso que era, y la gran importancia con la que Kurt lo tenía que cuidar "ese pájaro es tu voz" dijo Wes para finalizar (pero a que dramáticos somos ha veces los Warblers)

-Lo llevare al trabajo con migo –dijo Kurt tomando entre sus manos la jaula de Pavarotti-rescatamos gatos callejeros, en el fondo de una mina de carbón.

(Yo morí con eso, Wes con su importancia hacia Pavarotti y Kurt dándonos el escenario perfecto para su muerte a manos de un gato)

-Es broma-dijo Kurt alterándose por las miradas confundidas de algunos Warblers (unos porque no le hallaron sentido a la broma y otros porque se les hizo algo cruel de su parte)-yo no trabajo en una mina de carbón.

Los Warblers en el consejo decidieron darle la oportunidad a Kurt de adicionar por un solo en la Seccional, ya que mostro un gran entusiasmo al proponer la canción "Rio" de Duran, duran como numero de apertura, idea que se rechazo.

Para la audición Kurt canto una de mis canciones favoritas "Don't cry for me Argentina" una canción estupenda y siendo sincero Kurt le hizo justicia a la canción, yo me quede totalmente pasmado, hasta llegue a sentir la canción, en ciertas partes ayude a Kurt haciéndole señas para que no realizara ciertos ademanes porque ese es un gran error buscar destacar en los Warblers, cosa en la que fallo Kurt (y en la que supongo fallara siempre porque algo me dice que no nació para ser parte del montón) haciendo que perdiera el solo.

Lo bueno de que no consiguiera pasar a la siguiente ronda, fue que no necesite competir contra él, solo contra Nick y Jeff. Aparte de que ¡yo gane el solo!, es genial ser el cante el solo es como ser…, es tener es momento para ti, ser tú la estrella en ese momento.

Ya en la Seccional se abre telón, entran ciertos nervios pero siempre he sido bueno para irlos dejando atrás mientras empiezo a cantar y ese momento no fue la excepción mientras comenzaba a cantar "Hey soul sister" estos desaparecieron por completo.

New Direction siguió de nosotros empezando con "I've Had the time of my life" y finalizando con "Valerie" en esta canción me comencé a asustar pues estaban cantando no una sino dos canciones y porque bailaban excepcionalmente cosa que nosotros no hacemos solo nos quedamos ahí parados.

-En tercer lugar… (Momento de tención)-Las ondas- dijo el juez Pete Sosnowski (momento de tranquilidad para mi "míseramente el segundo")

-Y los ganadores son… (Momento de mayor tención entre ambos equipos)- Parece que hay un empate ambos se irán a las Regionales

En ese momento me dieron ganas de gritar "¡ESO ES INCREIBLE! ¡PASAMOS, PASAMOS, LO LOGRAMOS!

Y aquí estoy diciéndote todo lo que paso en dos semanas, aquí yo feliz de la vida ire a la Regional un paso menos para lo Nacionales…


	4. Merry Christmas Darling:Feliz Navidad

Gracias por todo ojala y les guste este cap tiene un toque propio de mi persona, ojala y lo disfruten el cap se llama Merry Christmas Darling: Feliz Navidad Querido verán fragmentos de las canciones Baby it's Cold out Side y Merry Christmas Darling (por si las quieren poner de fondo, en la de Baby it's Cold out Side pongan la versión de Kurt/Blaine para que valla mas con el fic)

Como ya es costumbre re aclaro ningún personaje me pertenece, le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy (la mente mas única que he conocido).

¡AL FIN NAVIDAD! O en mi caso ¡AL FIN ACABO NAVIDAD!, ya se diario me quejo todos los años, pero como digo todos los años, no es la festividad, es que venga toda la familia la casa es tan…mmm…como decirlo… ¡detestable! Pero como creo que ya te harte en quejarme cada año, mejor te cuento lo bueno…

Como ya sabes nosotros los Warblers participamos en un festival de coros para cantar canciones Navideñas. Ya sabes que son más propias de estas fechas, y con los donativos apoyamos a la caridad.

Para el festival querían el dueto de Baby it's Cold out Side, una canción muy romántica si me permites decirlo (obviamente me permites decirlo, a veces escribo puras sandeces). Pero siento que no se trata de la Navidad exactamente como otras canciones, ya que es más bien sobre alguien que quiere convencer a su novia de quedarse con el usando el frio como una excusa. Pero no deja de ser una canción bella y de lo más cantada en estas fechas.

Y quien crees que va a cantar ese dueto… ¡pues tu servidor! Ósea yo. Bueno eso ya no es sorpresa si conseguí el solo para las locales ¿por qué no un dueto aquí? Estoy feliz cantare una canción estupenda enfrente de varias personas.

Kurt me ayudo a ensayar. En lo personal me fascina la voz de Kurt, puede llegar a agudos a los que yo no llego y realmente envidio. Aun recuerdo como le pedí que me ayudara a ensayar:

El estaba sentado en la sala de los Warblers haciendo un trabajo. Yo solo solté la grabadora en la mesa asuntándolo un poco ya que todo se encontraba en silencio.

-Me asustaste

-Pues que bueno, porque soy el fantasma de Marley y estoy aquí para decirte, que dejes de estudiar tanto.

-Y la grabadora que

-Necesito que cantes conmigo, más bien que ensayes conmigo, he conseguido una actuación cantando "Baby it's Cold out Side" en el espectáculo de King's Iland

-Oh una de mis favoritas, en lo personal (ahí solo pude pensar ¡WOW! Si que tenemos mucho en común) Lastima que nunca la cantaremos juntos, Quiero decir como … dos artistas – explico al ver mi cara de extrañeza

-Entonces… ¿me vas a ayudar con esto?

-Cualquier cosa por dejar de leer sobre Carlomagno

-Muy bien entonces…-me pare para encender la grabadora y comenzar a ensayar dejando empezar a Kurt.

I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside

I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside

This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in

So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

No es por nada pero… de verdad que vamos bien

My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry

My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar

So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry

But maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour

Tenemos Buena química con la canción

The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there

Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there

I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight, wow

To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer

At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?

I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out

Ahh, but it's cold outside - Baby it's cold outside

!WOW! a Kurt de verdad le queda el papel de "que parte no entiendes de ¡No¡"

I simply must go - But baby, it's cold outside

The answer is no - But baby, it's cold outside

This welcome has been - How lucky that you dropped in

So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm

My sister will be suspicious - Gosh, your lips look delicious

My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore

My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Ooh, your lips are delicious

But maybe just a cigarette more - Never such a blizzard before

Y a mí me queda el de andar rogando, bueno en realidad no pero es divertido actuarlo.

I've gotta get home - But baby, you'd freeze out there

Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there

You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand

But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?

There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow

At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died

I really can't stay - Get over that hold out

Ahh, but it's cold outside - Ooh baby it's cold outside

Cuando terminamos de cantar no pude evitar decirle que me decepcionaba de no poder cantar la canción con él, ya que es mucho mejor que esa chica con la que me toco cantar. Solo pude ver que se sonrojo ligeramente y dejar en su rostro una cara de plena felicidad. Pude haber dicho más pero ya me tenía que ir, además de que llego su ex profesor.

Eso si dicho y hecho, la chica con la que cante era buena, pero no había comparación Kurt es mucho mejor. Aunque podría ser que con él sentía más cercana la canción. Comprendes es que para mí la chica es una extraña y en muy poco tiempo se ha convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos.

Ahora sigamos con lo que empecé, detesto noche buena nos es la festividad, es que la familia esté involucrada en ella y venga todos los años a tu casa. Es que hay momentos en que mi familia toda junta me estresa.

Primero la típica llegada familiar "que tal como han estado tanto tiempo" (en este saludo me dan ganas de contestar ojala y fuera más tiempo). "Pensé que ya no llegábamos" (ojala mientras menos mejor). Pero lo que más detesto es cuando llegan mis tíos y abuelos diciendo" ¡Vaya!" (el vaya de lo mas fingido) "Blaine has crecido todo un palmo" siendo que no he crecido nada, recordándome que me estoy quedando chaparro a comparación de mis otros primos.

Greeting cards have all been sent

The Christmas rush is through

But I still have one wish to make

A special one for you

Después súmale la cena con las estúpidas "miradas indirectas" hacia ti excepto por los menores de 10 años ¿Por qué? Porque tu familia se cuenta todo, pero otra cosa es que lo puedan aceptar me dan tantas ganas de gritar ¡¿Qué soy el primero que ven de cerca? A pero las miradas no son solo hacia mi son miradas hostiles entre casi todos, fingiendo estúpidas sonrisas ¡Maldición! si no se soportan ¿para qué vienen? ¿Para qué nos reunimos?

Merry Christmas darling

We're apart that's true

But I can dream and in my dreams

I'm Christmas-ing with you

Aparte el ruido inmenso en tu casa que no te deja ni pensar, mucho menos conversar (como si tuviera con quien platicar, mis primos se interesan por cosas estúpidas, para cualquier género).

Todos gritando de un lado a otro, niños corriendo, cuchicheos incomprensibles, música de fondo que no tiene ni sentido y nunca falta el tío que se emborracha con el brindis de Navidad y comienza a soltar incoherencias al aire.

Holidays are joyful

There's always something new

But every day's a holiday

When I'm near to you

The lights on my tree

I wish you could see

I wish it every day

Logs on the fire

Fill me with desire

To see you and to say

Cada año, no, cada minuto me estresan más, pero esta noche fue diferente. Sabes que la volvió a hacer especial. Sabes qué cosa me hizo sentir algo que hace mucho no sentía en esta fecha. Sabes que me alegro de nuevo esta fecha. Un mensaje, si, un mensaje de 7 palabras que rezaba:

_Merry Christmas Darling, Mi Feliz Navidad Querido Blaine:_

_-Kurt_

That I wish you Merry Christmas

Happy New Year, too

I've just one wish

On this Christmas Eve

I wish I were with you

7 palabras que yo no me esperaba en esos momentos ya que regularmente te llegan un día después porque todos están muy ocupados con sus familiares. Esas 7 palabras me alegraron toda la noche. 7 palabras que me dieron el "coraje" para tolerar unas horas más y no gritar del estrés.

7 palabras que solo se podían responder con lo mismo.

_Gracias y a ti también Merry Christmas Darling Feliz Navidad, Mi Queridísimo Kurt:_

_-Blaine_

Logs on the fire

Fill me with desire

To see you and to say

That I wish you Merry Christmas

Happy New Year, too

I've just one wish

On this Christmas Eve

I wish I were with you

I wish I were with you

Merry Christmas Darling


	5. Jeremahia

_Aquí Diana con nuevo cap. Y como lo prometí desde el inicio ¿Cómo diablos conoció Blaine a Jeremahia? ¿Se enamoro de él desde el principio? ¿Pensó en Kurt durante esos momentos? (pero el medio retardado en comprenderse a sí mismo, no entendía las indirectas que mandaban su cerebro y su corazón) ¿Cuál es el café favorito de Blaine? Okey eso me tiene sin cuidado a menos que me lo encuentre en la fila del café y le pueda invitar uno (en un futuro muy lejano)_

_Ya sin más rodeos aquí otro cap. no sacado de episodio, gracias por los Reviews ojala este también les guste. Re aclaro como siempre los personajes no son míos son de Ryan si fueran míos no estaría haciendo el fic ._

Oh Diario, por fin le hable a Jeremahia, el chico del que a veces te escribo, el joven de rubios cabellos que adornan ese bello rostro con ojos azules, nariz aguda y respingada y labios finamente rosados.

La primera vez que lo vi fue cuando visite la tienda GAP necesitaba una nueva bufanda, al verlo solo pude pensar "pero que guapo esta, que bellos ojos, quedan muy bien con su cabello". Después me bajo de mi nube pensando "Olvídalo Blaine lo más seguro es que ni siquiera juegue en tu equipo" Aunque su cabello lo delataba pero en estos días ya no sabes. Y lo mejor era irse por lo seguro sin hacerme falsas ilusiones que nunca serian.

Y como nunca falta me importo un comino si juagaba o no en mi equipo con solo verlo yo me sentía muy bien. Puesto que desde ese día mi dinero estaba totalmente destinado a calcetines y bufandas de la tienda GAP. Me fascinaba hablarle aunque fuera con un mostrador entre nosotros y las frases:

-Serian estos calcetines por favor

-Algo más que necesites o solo seria esto-pregunta con su encantadora voz, que es inolvidable.

-No nada más (claro que necesito algo mas, necesito que me invites… más bien necesito invitarte a salir)

No me había percatado de que de verdad iba a GAP en exageración hasta que Jeremahia me dijo una vez:

-Ya has de tener una montaña de estos en tu casa- me decía mientras sacudía ligeramente los calcetines

- Ja este ¿Por qué lo dices?- dije yo rojo como tomate por la vergüenza pues era verdad. No tenía la montaña que él decía pero miserablemente ya tenía un par diferente para cada día de ese mes. ¿Pues cada cuando iba?

-Tal vez lo digo porque ya van seis veces que bienes en tan solo dos semanas. Y siempre te llevas un paquete de cuatro pares de calcetines, solo una vez te llevaste una bufanda color negro.

(Por obvias razones) reí tontamente, "piensa en algo Blaine, di algo Blaine" –Es que los pienso regalar en San Valentín- "pero no eso Blaine" solo me pude decir okey Anderson para ser una persona muy inteligente hay momentos en que se te estropea el cerebro. Respóndete esto ¿Quién demonios regala calcetines en San Valentín?

Jeremahia solo se echo a reír, con su bella risa que me alegra la vida aunque la risa provenga por una tarugada mía (si estuviera en su posición yo también lo hubiera hecho).

Ahora que leo el suceso me doy cuenta de que se fija en mi, ve mis compras, ve en lo que me gasto el dinero aunque no me sorprende, no todos los chicos entran a los locales con su chaqueta del uniforme del colegio.

Aunque todo comienza en GAP no fue ahí donde tuve el coraje para hablar con él en realidad fue en la cafetería a la que siempre voy después de la practica con los Warblers, originalmente tenía planeado ir con Kurt pero el ya había quedado con Rachel y Mercedes. Entonces fui solo, por una parte fue mejor porque tal vez no hubiera hablado con Jeremahia si me Kurt estaba con migo.

Ya traía mi café en la mano (un Drip medio como siempre mi favorito) y me disponía a salir de la cafetería, pues es muy deprimente estar sentado en una mesa para ti solo a tan pocos días de las fechas de San Valentín, cuando veo a Jeremahia sentado en una y vaya que tengo razón eso se ve deprimente. Como lo vi sin compañía y sin esperar algún acompañante decidí sentarme con él y hablar con él.

"Vamos Blaine habla con él "me decía "Sal de dudas, si no es de tu equipo por lo menos te desases de falsas esperanzas" "y dejas de gastar tu dinero en calcetines, pasando puras vergüenzas"

-Hola este me puedo sentar, soy yo el chico de la montaña de calcetines.

-Si te reconozco por la chaqueta- (Oh se fijo en mi chaqueta, vez lo que digo esta chaqueta solo se ve en Dalton, esta chaqueta hace maravillas)- Claro siéntate.

-Gracias, para dejar de presentarme como el chico de la montaña de calcetines, mi nombre es Blaine…, Blaine Anderson.-dije tendiéndole la mano

-Yo soy Jeremahia, para no tener que presentarme como el chico que es subgerente de GAP- dijo tomando mi mano para formalizar el saludo. (Yo ya sabía su nombre pero sería raro que yo supiera su nombre y el no supiera mi nombre)

-Y te gusta la música

-Mucho, me encanta el rock clásico pero también ciertos musicales

-A mí también me gustan mucho esos tipos de música.

Y con eso empezó una plática muy amena de más de 1 hora de no ser porque Jeremahia ya se debía ir le hubiéramos seguido hasta que oscureciera. Pero antes de irnos tenía que salir de dudas y solo hay una manera preguntando. Es que teníamos tanto en común no tanto como tenga en común con Kurt pero se le parece

-Jeremahia quiero que me digas algo, pero es un tanto vergonzoso preguntártelo.

-Pregunta lo que sea yo con gusto lo responderé no tengo nada que ocultar

-Bueno quiero salir de dudas y esta la única manera que conozco de hacerlo así es que Jeremahia ¿Eres gay?

Me arrepentí de haber hecho la pregunta cuando lo vi al pobre totalmente pálido, buscando en sus recuerdos el momento en que me dio señales de que él era gay. (Tu cabello Jeremahia, el que recuerdes la bufanda que compre y el que tengas tan buen gusto en la moda)

-Si lo soy Blaine, solo te digo porque siento que puedo confiar en ti, no me gusta que todos lo sepan. Pero te quiero preguntar ¿tú también eres gay? Lo digo porque siempre te llevas de las mejores bufandas casi nadie las compraría amenos que tu sabes.

-Si soy gay- dije sin dudar ni por un segundo pues no tengo razones por las cuales quiera ocultarlo- Si alguna vez quieres hablar de nuevo con migo sobre ese tema o cualquier otro yo encantado mira dame tu numero y nos ponemos de acuerdo para otro día te parece.

-Por supuesto mi celular es el 82 98 45 72 63 el tuyo es…

-El 25 97 89 36 55. Nos mantenemos en contacto

-Claro y Blaine- dijo volteando antes de irse-ya no gastes tu dinero en calcetines por favor

-Cuenta con ello… ya compre los suficientes para regalar en San Valentín- Ya lo ultimo lo dije de broma pues obviamente no me iba a creer semejante tontería.

Pero estoy sumamente feliz ¡Por fin tengo su número! ¡Por fin le hable! ¡Por fin salí de dudas! ¡Por fin conseguí tomar un café con él! Y que mejor a una semana de San Valentín

Pero qué bello es el amor…


	6. Silly Love Songs y yo tambien

_Aquí nuevo capítulo, en varias partes Blaine se dirá tonto. (Conste, Blaine yo no, todas esas partes son Blaine por mí no lo haría, pero es el, metió la pata y cuando uno mete la pata se insulta a si mismo varias veces)Mm masi es como veo yo las cosas, este tiene muchos diálogos del episodio pero siento que eran necesarios. _

_Re aclaro los personajes y varios de los diálogos no son míos son de Ryan Murphy que en estos momentos está buscando nuevas ideas tanto para glee como para American Horror Story._

**Silly Love songs…y yo también**

A pero que estúpido es el amor…y peor en el mes de San Valentín rodeado de cursis corazones y niños con alas y pañal.

Ya sé que dirás "ya decídete, ¿no?" "hace una semana estabas muy enamorado y ahora dices que detestas el amor. Pues hace una semana no me puse en vergüenza total y no solo a mí también a todos los Warblers, es más que ya no podrán entrar a GAP con su chaqueta de Dalton.

Ahora tu pregunta es "¿Pues qué diablos hiciste?, como ya abras notado mis ideas no funcionan muy bien enamorado y esta no fue la excepción:

Decidí cantarle a Jeremahia en GAP, si, quería demostrarle que me importaba de una forma mayor a la que me importa un amigo y que mejor tres días antes de San Valentín (bueno eso pensaba yo)

Primero le pregunte a Kurt que opinaba de mi idea. En realidad quería decirle al mismo tiempo que a todos los Warblers a la hora de pedirles ayuda para cantar la canción. Pero el comenzó a criticar ciertas decoraciones de la cafetería y ahí voy yo de cursi enamoradizo, a defender las cursis decoraciones.

-Okey, estoy de acuerdo con las decoraciones-decía Kurt tomando entre sus manos unos perritos de peluche llenos de corazones besándose sobre un enorme corazón- pero estas decoraciones de San Valentín son tan cursis quiero decir ¿Qué diablos es esto?

-Es claramente amor de cachorro es adorable vamos (recuerda ahí andaba cursi ahora me asquea pensar que defendí tal atrocidad de decoración)

_-Te amo_- sonó el mugroso amor de cachorro

-Oh es horripilante- dijo Kurt (totalmente de acuerdo)

-Adorable- (¡Cállate Anderson!)

-Es una simple excusa para mandar caramelos y cartas de felicitación en una festividad- (a favor, le falto avergonzarte cantándole a alguien que no te corresponde)

-Falso, la gente a celebrado el día de San Valentín por siglos y llámame romántico sin esperanza, pero es mi celebración favorita (en serio ¿Desde cuándo? Desde que conociste a Jeremahia el chico por el que pasaste vergüenzas una y otra vez)

-¿En serio? (NO)

-Creo que hay algo realmente genial sobre ese día, donde tú te atreves a poner todo sobre la mesa y decirle a alguien "estoy enmarado de ti" (Te hubieras escuchado Blaine "decirle" no cantarle enfrente de una multitud de compradores)

-Este año quiero hacer algo radical –comienza mi explicación- así que necesito tu opinión sobre esto. Bueno…, hay un chico (Jeremahia, ¿Por qué no solo dijiste Jeremahia?) que creo que me gusta y solo lo conozco desde hace poco (un mes y un vaso de café) pero quiero decirle que creo que mis sentimientos están comenzando a convertirse en algo más profundo. Así que debo preguntar ¿Crees que es demasiado cantarle a alguien en el día de San Valentín? (SI)

-Claro que no (ya se ahora que lo leo digo ¿Cómo que no? pero ya verás por que dijo eso Kurt)

-¿Qué te puedo ofrecer? dijo la chica del café cuando llego nuestro turno.

-Un café Drip medio (mi favorito) y otro Descremado grande para este chico- dije señalando a Kurt (otra cosa que no entiendo es cómo demonios me aprendí el café que le gusta a Kurt. A veces olvido si mi papa toma del normal o del descafeinado ¿Por qué me aprendí el de Kurt?) y quizá podría pedirte que me des una de esa galletitas de Cupido (eso de las galletas me lo paso porque enamorado o no son deliciosas)

-Conoces la orden de mi café- (si, créeme no sé cómo)

-Claro que si-respondí con extrañeza y ahora es con extrañeza pero hacia mí ¿cómo diablos me la se?

-Serían 8.40-dijo la señorita

-Ni siquiera te molestes tontito- dije antes de que Kurt sacara la billetera – yo pago (en eso días andaba de buen humor, estaba enamorado, ahora si vamos, que él se pague el café)

Dejando atrás ese día convoque una junta para los Warblers, necesitaba pedirles que cantaran conmigo (deseo ni siquiera haber convocado la junta). Cuando dio inicio y me cedieron la palabra no me fui con rodeos, era algo difícil de decir así que solo lo dije, así de simple.

En simples palabras… estoy enamorado. No soy bueno para hablar de lo que siento (eso es seguro) soy mejor para cantarlo (Ni eso puedes hacer) pero me vendría bien algo de ayuda. Por eso quiero por eso quiero que los Warblers me ayuden a llevarle una serenata a este muchacho- (repito, porque no solo dices Jeremahia)- fuera del campus.

Solo dije eso y todos empezaron ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le pasa? "Solo dije eso, no que tengo un tercer ojo"

Al final Kurt me ayudo a convencerlos, hay mi querido amigo Kurt siempre apoyándome. Aunque ahora deseo que no me hubiera apoyado.

-¿Dónde será la presentación?-dijo Wes señalando que ya estaba decidido.

-En el GAP del centro comercial North Hills. Me gustaría llamarlo "El ataque Warbler a GAP"

-¿Por qué en GAP?-pregunto Kurt

-El chico que me gusta es un subgerente-por alguna razón la sonrisa de Kurt se borro pasando a una expresión de confusión. Bueno, yo ya se la razón pero después te diré.

Cuando todos lo Warblers llegamos a GAP nos colocamos en distintas partes de la tienda. Cada uno haciendo algo distinto, todos esperando mi señal.

-Es el- dije señalando a Jeremahia con la mirada-el rubio que dobla suéteres.

-Veo el atractivo es toda una melena- (sabía que no era el único que pensaba eso)

-Se llama Jeremahia-(hasta que te dignas a decir su nombre)-Si nos casamos yo tendría un 50% de descuento en GAP- (Que Kurt me disculpe por oír esa gran sandez salir de mi boca)-Ni siquiera hemos salido. No deberíamos hacer esto (bien pensado Blaine)

-Vamos, se hombre. Eres maravilloso. Te va adorar- dijo Kurt logrando convencerme ¿Cómo diablo logra Kurt convencerme tan rápido?

Entonces comenzó la locura. Di la señal y todos los Warblers comenzamos a cantar "When I Get You Alone" Una canción excelente para expresar lo que sentía en esos momentos. A todos pareció gustarle menos a quien estaba dedicada la canción. Pues parecía huir de ella a cada instante.

Al terminar literalmente nos corrieron a todos de GAP. Lo siento mucho por los demás eso si que fue vergonzoso. Kurt y yo nos quedamos sentados en una banca esperando a que saliera Jeremahia pues lo último que vimos fue a Jeremahia y al gerente con una cara de malhumorado hablando.

-¿Fue demasiado?-pregunte a Kurt quien solo me miro fijamente con expresión de "pues tu qué crees"-Si, fue demasiado (confirme)

Entonces salió Jeremahia por la puerta de GAP.

-Jeremahia. Hola-dije acercándome a él algo indeciso.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste?-me dijo con un tono frio y de indiferencia.

-¿Qué? –pregunte todo incrédulo es obvio de que habla no Anderson.

-Me despidieron. No puedes ponerte a hacer una fiesta en medio del trabajo de otra persona.

-Pero les encanto-(y es verdad todos estaban muy animados)

-A mi jefe no (mugroso jefe aguafiestas) A mi tampoco. Nadie aquí sabe que soy gay. (eso se nos olvido Anderson ¡menso!)

-Puedo ser franco-dijo Kurt detrás de nosotros-Por ese cabello creo que si lo saben-(es verdad pero calla Kurt)

-Blaine quiero que quede claro-dijo Jeremahia ignorando el comentario- Fuimos a tomar dos cafés. No estamos saliendo. De ser así me arrestarían porque eres menor de edad.

Y simplemente se fue, dejándome con las palabras en la boca. Desde entonces solo me la he pasado recordando lo tonto que fui, el cómo siento que el amor es estúpido y que jamás volveré a hacer eso. Ahora con lo que sigue se responderán ciertas preguntas.

Aquí Kurt y yo estábamos en la cafetería The Lima Green Been.

-¿No hay nada que no tenga estúpidos corazones? Qué asco

- Vaya ya no hablas como antes- (pobre Kurt debe soportar mis cambios de humor)

-Creo que jamás había hecho tal ridículo y eso que he cantado en parques temáticos. No puedo creer que me lo haya imaginado todo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Porque siempre hemos sido totalmente sinceros entre nosotros. Tú y yo, nos juntamos, cantamos duetos coquetos. Sabes que café pido ¿Debería pensar que eso era nada?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-(¡retardado! Trata de decir que parece que a ti te gusta. Y que tu le gustas)

-Creí que yo era a quien quería invitar a salir en San Valentín. –Te dije diario al final se responden muchas cosas.

-Oh mm… vaya-me quede sin palabras no me había dado cuenta de eso- De verdad que soy distraído. Mira Kurt no sé lo que realmente hago. Finjo saberlo y se representarlo con una canción (aun así metes la pata) Pero la verdad es que nunca he sido novio de nadie-Eso nadie mejor que tu diario para confirmarlo.

-Yo tampoco- Si lo se Kurt pero tú no intentas fingirlo.

-Quiero que quede algo muy claro. Te tengo mucho, pero mucho cariño(y es verdad yo lo quiero mucho pero no en esa forma) Pero como vieron 20 compradores y tu no soy bueno en el romance (el bueno eres tu Kurt) No quiero echar esto por la borda (más simple no quiero perder la amistad de Kurt)

-Entonces es como "When Harry met Sally" pero yo seré Meg Ryan.

-Echo…pero que no terminan juntos al final (aun sigo sin comprender)

-Me da un descremado grande y un Drip medio para mi amigo Billy Crystal – dijo Kurt señalándome con la cabeza a la señorita del café.

-¿Conoces mi orden de café?- (deyabú, hay Kurt siempre sacándome una sonrisa)

-¿Sabes? Creo que se dé algo que podemos hacer para San Valentín.

Hicimos algo muy especial. Una cena de corazones solitarios en Breadstix, presentando todos lo Warblers la canción Silly Love Songs, queda bien con la fecha y más si una te mete en problemas pero aun tienes esperanza.

-…Para todos los solteros este es nuestro año. (Me gusto mucho esa frase de Kurt, y espero que me incluya a mí)

Dejando de lado mi estupidez, cantarle una canción a alguien que no sé si me corresponde y darle a mi mejor amigo falsas esperanzas… fue un buen San Valentín, ahora que lo pienso.

Sí, me atreví a expresar mis sentimientos, que me hayan correspondido es otra historia y mi mejor amigo nunca me abandono. Que de eso no trata el San Valentín de expresar lo que sientes por alguien. Sin importar lo que pase.


	7. I Kissed a Girl

_**Hola queridos, lectores lamento haberme tardado más de lo usual en subir el cap. Es que mis hermosos días de escritura (viernes, sábado y domingo) se vieron ocupados ´por unos proyectos escolares y aparte súmale la llegada de exámenes. De todos modos no creo que me extrañaran ya no sé si siguen leyendo el fic o no. Que mas mmm… a ya sabrán de donde me inspire para el titulo del cap. Aquí es mi idea de cómo se reconcilian Blaine y Kurt después de su pequeña discusión. (Otra cosa que no puso Ryan)**_

_**Re-aclaro como siempre los personajes no son míos son de Ryan Murphy que no se apuesto a escribir en glee pero si en American Horror Story (una de mis quejas) en fin disfruten.**_

**I Kissed a Girl… and I don't Liked**

Todo lo que hoy te voy a contar diario, me lo conto a mi Kurt. Recuerdas que me habían invitado a la fiesta de Rachel Berry (bueno más bien Kurt me llevo de colado), de esa fiesta solo recuerdo dos cosas, la primera me pase de los vasos desechables con alcohol, la resaca (vomito, dolor de cabeza, intolerancia al sol y al ruido) no me deja olvidar que bebí, la segunda que bese a Rachel (te debo explicaciones)… o no espera hay una tercera Kurt y Finn eran los únicos sobrios.

Obviamente pues llegamos a la casa de Rachel "Kurt, Blaine no los esperaba chicos" (por eso me llevo un colado de colado), Según Rachel debíamos mantener las cosas en control para no pasarnos con el vino afrutado (que sabia horrible aun empedado). Después abrieron los licores de sus padres y lo que sigue como ya explique me lo conto Kurt porque no recuerdo nada.

Empezamos bailando, me hubiera gustado estar sobrio para ver las tonterías que cometían los demás. Después Rachel sugirió jugar o más bien impuso jugar a la botella. Los primeros fueron Sam y Brittany su beso hubiera durado más de no ser por la intervención de Santana. Rachel tomo la botella diciendo que era su turno y ¿Quién crees que le toco? No fue Finn, no fue Sam, no fue Puck, fui yo si sorprendente "Blaine Warbler voy trastocar tu mundo" pensé que sería un beso corto pero fue el más largo de mi vida, lo cual no es hablar mucho pues solo he sido besado una vez y no fue muy bello, eso tú lo sabes. No me sentí mal con el beso, es mas no sentí nada, por eso llegue a pensar que me gusto.

"he conseguido un nuevo compañero de duetos" salió de boca de Rachel, pasadas las carcajadas de todos por el jugo de la risa, Rachel y yo tomamos micrófonos, subimos al escanario y comenzamoas a cantar "Dont you want me?" según Kurt, pero yo podría jurar que fue "If I never see your face again" eso lo añado a la lista de cosas sin entender, ¿Cómo diablos recordé la letra de la canción ebrio? Y no estoy seguro de que canción cante ¡sobrio!

Después del beso comencé a frecuentarme con Rachel, otra confesión, llegue a pensar que era bi. Lo sé diario una tontería, defiendo quien soy para después salir con eso. Bueno la cosa fue que ella me invito a salir, (desesperada, ja miren quien habla el que acepto). Salimos a ver

"Love Story" asombrosa como siempre la obra y nos vestimos como los personajes. La pase muy bien con Rachel la volvería a frecuentar pero solo como amiga.

La cosa es que todo fue mágico hasta que desapareció el toque mágico del alcohol. Pues me volvió a besar en la fila del café, esta vez los dos sobrios solo pude decir "Si, soy definitivamente 100% gay" pues no sentí nada. Por lo tanto no me dolió dejarla cuidando mío lugar en la fila del café mientras yo iba al baño. (Aunque pensándolo bien fue algo mamon de mi parte romper sus sueños e ir al baño como si nada)

Al volver del baño me encontré en la fila a mi querido amigo Kurt, lo cual me sorprendió pues yo había dejado a Rachel en ella. Además de que por lo mismo de que llegue a pensar que era bisexual; él y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión. El decía que no había bisexuales que solo eran gais que querían sentirse como la gente normal tomados de la mano de una chica. Y yo le respondí esa vez muy enojado, que debía respetar quien era yo o más bien quien creía ser yo.

El punto es que el estaba ahí y mi deber era disculparme, no me gusta estar peleado con él. Pues es mi mejor amigo.

-Hola ¿qué haces aquí?, según yo aquí había dejado a Rachel

-Sí, lo hiciste pero me vio y ella me dejo aquí a mí. – respondió el mas radiante de lo normal.

-¿A dónde fue ella?

-Dijo que tenía mucho material para escribir

-¿Cómo que material?

-Yo que sé, me cae bien pero esa chica no es el mejor ejemplo de una persona cuerda- ambos reímos.

-Kurt, lo lamento. Siento haberte gritado o haber dicho que exagerabas por todo. Tenias razón yo quería ser alguien que simplemente no soy. Y eso casi me cuesta tu amistad.

-No te preocupes eso ya quedo en el pasado, solo recuérdalo cuando se te pasen las copas, y juguemos a la botella

-Hecho, entonces ¿Amigos de nuevo?- Dije tendiéndole la mano

-¿Cuándo dejamos de serlo?- Dijo Kurt tomando mi mano

-Tienes razón, Kurt. Nunca dejamos de serlo.

Después comenzamos una discusión de quien había sido la mejor "Maria" de todos los tiempos. Tomando un café, como amigos.

Pero eres un tonto Anderson, después de todas tus boberías solo se te ocurre un apretón de manos. De verdad que eres profundo, tan profundo como un charco. Es tu mejor amigo no lo quieres perder y le das un apretón de manos "tonto, tonto, tonto" al menos… no se una palmada en el hombro, incluso un abrazo pero un apretón de manos. Lo único bueno de ese apretón es que ya estoy bien con Kurt, sin problemas; como amigos (los cuales nunca dejamos de ser).

Te escribiré después diario mmm ¿crees que Kurt también sienta que le debía haber dado algo mas aparte del apretón?


	8. ¿Soy un Sexappel? el ¿Un bebe pingüino?

_Lo siento, soy una horrible persona me tarde en subirlo mucho tiempo si soy detestable. A pero me alegro por que es solo este cap. Y pasamos al bello inicio Klaine. Bueno pero mientras disfruten este cap._

_Re aclaro no son mis personajes son de Ryan que ojala y esta vez si le ponga de su creatividad a glee. Y que no separe Klaine._

**¿Soy un sexappel? Y mi mejor amigo ¿Un bebe Pingüino?**

Diario, estas dos semanas antes de las regionales han sido meramente, extrañas. Es… como decirlo, no es la manera en la que uno espera prepararse para la competencia. Mientras la mayoría de los grupos busca la mejor canción que aria deslumbrar a la estrella del grupo, nosotros nos poníamos "Sexis". Bueno yo ya soy, jajaja, eso es alardear demasiado.

Todo empezó en _The Lima Bean,_ como casi todo lo que nos pasa a Kurt y a mí. Ya es casi costumbre, por no decir tradición, que ambos vallamos a la cafetería después del ensayo de los Warblers. Estábamos en una plática de que le faltaba interpretar a los Warblers. Claro esta iniciaba por Kurt pues yo nunca tenía ninguna objeción, ninguna idea nueva.

La plática iba bien cuando oímos desde la parte de atrás una voz áspera y controladora:

-Pero si es mi dulce "Porcelana"- ¿Porcelana? ¿Quién es Porcelana? Y la pregunta mas importante ¿Quién es usted?

-Entrenadora Sylvester – Eso contesta todas mis preguntas. Bueno al menos se refieren a él, por su hermoso cutis, como la porcelana claro y terso. Acaso, te estás leyendo Anderson cuando te agarra la inspiración no paras.- Que está haciendo aquí. Vaya Kurt no puede ocultar lo que en verdad siente por una persona.

-Oh solo vengo por un poco de café. Me gustan mis enemas bien calientes.-Acaso escuche bien no estoy muy seguro, toda la semana he estado mal y… bueno creo que en realidad si escuche eso. –Realmente, chicos, he escuchado que este es el punto de reunión de los alumnos de la academia Dalton, y vine en espíritu de comunión. Como habrán escuchado he tomado el mando del club glee "Oral Intensitive"

-Hemos escuchado que empujo al antiguo director por las escaleras- A con que es ella de la que nos debemos cuidar. Más bien de la que Wes se debe cuidar.

-No puedes probar eso- Como que no puede la observaron más de 10 alumnos. Y creo que hay cámaras.

-A si es como ella habla- Me explico Kurt. De que café servirán en McKinley.

-Resulta que tengo información secreta. Will Shuster se ha dado cuenta de cual es el talón de Aquiles de su equipo: Su completa falta de Sexappel.-Solo hay que ver a Rachel con su vestido de fiesta para adivinarlo. –New Directions se está poniendo sexy. Y la clave de las regional es sexearlos a todos- Aso ¿existe esa palabra? (yo sexeo, tu sexeas) creo que no. –Y sospecho. Que este año los jueces darán puntos extra por eso este año. –Sera cierto. –A si es que porcelana que tienes para mí.

-Lo siento entrenadora pero usted no está convencida de ello. Y no le daremos algo para su conveniencia

-Debí cerciorarme de eso antes de darles mi "intel top secret". Porcelana, acabas de hacer un poderoso enema.

-Tenemos que hacer un reunión de emergencia- Dije preocupado, pero ¿Por qué? Si bien Kurt acaba de decir ella no está convencida.

-¿Por qué? – me pregunto Kurt al menos alguien aun piensa.

-No estabas escuchando. Los jueces de las Regionales están esperando algo nuevo, lo que significa que los Warblers vamos a hacer algo Sexi-ficado- esa palabra tampoco existe pero de que otra forma lo digo.

Aun metido en mis pensamientos, pude percatarme de la cara de Kurt con una expresión de ¡Ay, Dios tu si crees que es verdad! Pero ya no dijo nada. Y solo espero a que yo llamara a todos los Warblers para citarlos mañana por la mañana.

En la reunión acordamos, invitar a las chicas de nuestra escuela hermana Crawford Country Day. Escuela hermana porque es una de las pocas que sigue un tipo de cultura de inglesa. Y que cantaríamos "Animal" lo cual no sé si es meramente sexy, pero sirve para moverte seximente así es que… bueno el punto es que cantamos la canción Kurt y yo a dueto.

Yo empiezo la canción:

_Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in_

_It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide_

_I want to run and hide…_

Ahora es el turno de Kurt:

_I do it every time, you're killing me now_

_And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you_

Oh, Dios mío Kurt, ¿Qué diablos son esas caras? No puedo evitar poner cara de extrañeza "estas actuando Blaine" "concéntrate" "Que las caras de dolor estomacal de Kurt no te distraigan"

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

"Pon cara sexy Blaine" "¿Qué haces poniendo cara y uñas de tigre Kurt?" "a concéntrate" "¿Cómo es que las chicas nos gritan y no se ríen por las caras de Kurt que acaso no lo ven?"

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Bueno al menos ya no hay más dolor estomacal y las chicas se distraen con los demás Warblers ¡Uf!

Al terminar la presentación varias de las chicas intentaron darnos sus números. Algunos los aceptaron, la mayoría no lo hizo porque pues ya tienen novia y yo porque juego para otro equipo.

-¿Por qué pusiste esas caras raras durante toda la presentación?- Le pregunte a Kurt

-¿Qué caras raras? Esas no son caras raras son mis caras sexis.

Oh Dios, sip ya era seguro en McKinley High no hay nada sexy. Solo unas cuatro personas, y estas no incluyen a Kurt.

-Parecía que tenias cólicos o algo así- dije de la forma más seria sincera que pude

-Genial. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a subir al escenario de los Regionales y vender "sexy" a los jueces? cuando tengo tanto atractivo y conocimiento sexual como un bebe pingüino. –por lo menos sabes que eres tierno.

-Hallaremos la forma- respondí de una manera calmada y confiada

Fuimos a casa de Kurt para practicar sus cara Sexis, y sensuales. Cuando Kurt me suelta la bomba ¡El no sabía nada sobre sexo! Nada de nada y si no sabe nada como iba a saber poner una cara sexy. Me preocupo demasiado que no supiera. Qué tal si se encuentra alguien y tienen relaciones sin condón. Aunque Kurt es muy mojigato, pero la bebida saca lo peor de todos.

Como Kurt se negó a escucharme varias veces tapándose los oídos. Tuve que pasar a extremos e ir con su padre para que el hablara con él. Pues por lo que me a contado Kurt ellos se llevan muy bien, y su padre es accesible. Si lo es pero creo que llegue al punto de una forma muy directa.

Pero efectiva. Como a la semana llego Kurt directamente hacia mí con una cara de agradecimiento.

-Fuiste a hablar con mi padre verdad.

-Sí. Era lo correcto tienes que saber sobre sexo, aunque te pongas colorado cada vez que digo la palabra. Yo me preocupo mucho por ti y es necesario saber con este mundo de locos.

-Gracias. Eres un gran amigo. Ayudaste a ampliar eso entre mi padre y yo y de verdad me ayudaron los panfletos.

No volvimos a tocar el tema durante el día. Pero si fue una semana rara. Y aun así me gusto, de cierta manera salve a mi mejor amigo para un futuro. Nos vemos pronto diario.


	9. Para el amor: Blackbird

_Lo siento mucho la verdad no he escrito en mucho, mucho tiempo ¿me extrañaron? jeje no es cierto. Es que ya saben año nuevo, vienen los tíos y hay ya creciste un palmo je. (Pero en mi caso no hay tíos) Regreso a clases, si ya regrese esta semana. Pero aquí esta, tratare de cumplir mi propósito de año nuevo de publicar cada semana o cada dos semanas. Ojala y les guste ver el momento Klaine desde el punto de vista de Blaine. De paso usare esto de campaña promocional para invitarlos a leer mi Fanfic Klaine __**Durante el coma.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Ryan quien es un maldito que intenta separar Klaine y lo peor que hace que Sebastian vaya tras Blaine y no tras Kurt dejándolo tan solo como al perro de la esquina._

**A veces necesitas un Blackbird… Para encontrar a tu amado.**

Diario estoy tan contento. Así como la semana pasada fue meramente extraña, esta semana fue meramente fantástica, estupenda, maravillosa, magnifica, esplendida, alucinante, fenomenal, romántica, simplemente la mejor semana de mi vida. Y pensar que todo comenzó con los celos de Kurt saliendo por primera vez ante mí.

Es que empecé a hacer uno de mis números improvisados, con _**Misery**___y nunca falta que todos los demás Warblers me sigan. En especial si les gusta la canción. Todos haciendo pachanga y dándome cuenta de que el menos o más bien el nada animado era Kurt me acercaba mucho a él y hacia varios gestos. Para que se animara y no verlo tan tristón que no era de tristeza su cara era más bien de: ¡QUE ALGUIEN LO CALLE PORFAVOR!

Al terminar, me acerque a Kurt para preguntarle su opinión sobre la canción. Aunque me lo esperaba por sus caras la respuesta me sorprendió mucho:

-Tus solos son fantásticos, también son numerosos.

-Kurt, el consejo es el que decide quien canta los solos. Detecto algo de celos.

-No, detectas muchos celos. Es que no siento que seamos "Los Warblers" ciento que somos "Blaine y los Pips"

Y se fue sin más ni más. Durante el día no hablamos del tema, creo que ni siquiera hablamos. Su respuesta me había sorprendido pero era verdadera de cierta manera. No sé cuantos solos habrá tenido en New Directions pero aquí solo había tenido un dueto conmigo la semana pasada (Animal). Y yo siempre consigo, los solos no es mi culpa ser tan bueno, eso sonó muy soberbio.

El día siguiente se nos acumulo una desgracia. El pobre de Pavarotti murió, se murió ese pequeño pajarito con el que todos pasamos un tiempo. Pero al que más le dolió la pérdida fue a Kurt. El fue de todos el que más tiempo paso con él, fue quien más le tomo cariño.

Nadie sabía de la muerte de Pavarotti hasta que llego Kurt casi azotando la puerta de la sala de ensayos de los Warblers. Entro con un traje negro algo ostentoso, sus hermosos ojos gris azulado enrojecidos, hinchados e húmedos.

Yo preocupado por mi amigo fui el primero en preguntar que le pasaba. Fue entonces cuando nos informo de la muerte de nuestro pequeño integrante. Nos dijo que quería dedicarle una canción entregándole a Dave un casete y después siguió con indirectas de que somos "Blaine y los Pips"

Cuando empezó la canción todos lo seguimos entonando la melodía de **Blackbird, **su hermosa y delicada voz comenzó con la letra dejándome a mí como siempre pasmado. Pero esta vez fue diferente deje de entonar los tonos que me correspondía, me quede congelado con la boca entre abierta. Esa voz me transporto hasta lo más profundo de mis pensamientos, esa imagen de el tan triste y casi devastado, me hizo darme cuenta de que lo que más deseaba era yo poder estar siempre ahí consolándolo cuando lo necesitara. Estar con él, no dejar que jamás le hicieran daño, protegerlo de cualquier neandertal y de la vida misma. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas levantarme y en frente de todos abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien, y porque no tal vez hasta besarlo.

Pero ¿por qué? Tarde tanto en darme cuenta. Me refiero a ¿Quién estuvo ahí siempre para ti? Cuando quisiste dedicarle una balada a Jeremahia, cuando Jeremahia te mando a la… esquina por borradores, Cuando te volviste un Grinch del San Valentín, Cuando ya no aguantabas a tu familia en la fiesta ¿De quién era el mensaje te alegro la velada?, cuando te emborrachaste ¿quién te llevo a su casa?, cuando creíste ser bi ¿Quién intento abrirte los ojos? Porque te me iba tan lejos si el amor estuvo ahí todo el tiempo. Al parecer necesitaba un Blackbird que me abriera los ojos.

Kurt termino la canción y yo aun seguía de cierta forma en mis pensamientos. Lo único que logro sacarme de ellos fue la voz de Wes intentando retomar el ensayo pero todos estábamos algo tristes y mejor lo cancelamos.

Al siguiente ensayo, los del consejo discutían que canción debía "yo" cantar. No se decían yo ya estaba arto y apuesto a que por lo que me dijo Kurt yo no era el único.

-Saben ya estoy harto dije con el volumen de voz suficiente.

-Tienes razón lo importante es saber ¿Qué canción quieres cantar tu?-dijo Wes

-Me refiero a que estoy arto de que todo en los Warblers sea sobre mí. Por lo que me cuenta Kurt de New Directions nosotros vamos a perder.

Se armo un gran revuelo por mi opinión sobre el asunto.

-No puedo ganar, no solo es por eso que he decidido hacer un dueto. Quiero decir Pavarotti fue silenciado con su muerte y no quiero que nadie calle mas su voz.

-En ese caso ¿Quiénes están a favor de que se haga un dueto para la Regional?

Casi todos los Warblers levantaron la mano y si alguien no lo hizo no lo alcance a ver.

-Mi nombre en la lista de audiciones- dijo Kurt con la mano alzada. Lo cual me hizo reaccionar.

-No, sin audiciones- dije sacando a todos de onda- Quiero hacer el dueto con Kurt.

-Que conmigo- dijo Kurt sonrojado- no hay muy buenas voces aquí algunas mejores que la mía todos merecemos la oportunidad eso sería injusto.- otra cosa por la que me encanta podrá ser muy directo y si se lo propone ofender muy feo pero si siente que no se merece algo no lo acepta es una persona justa.

Wes supongo que entendiéndome dijo- Todos los que estén a favor de que Kurt haga el dueto con Blaine alcen la mano.

En ese momento todos alzaron la mano. Kurt se sonrojo aun más. Se veía tan tierno, como sea el punto es que el quedo. Por votación unánime no me sorprende pues él es talentoso. Pero nos vimos hasta el día siguiente él quería ver a Mercedes y Tina días antes de la competencia y hablar.

Pero al día siguiente lo halle en la sala de los Warblers decorando el ataúd de Pavarotti, era una cosita pequeñita pero muy bien decorada por Kurt. Al parecer lo había sacado de su concentración.

-Bueno practiquemos- dije- creo que tengo la canción perfecta para nuestro numero.

-Dila

-Candles de Hey Monday

-Estoy impresionado. Por lo general eres más del Top 40.

-Bueno solo quería algo más emocional (algo que me acercara a ti)

-¿Por qué me elegiste para cantar el dueto contigo?

Era momento de enfrentarme a la verdad de decirle que lo quería conmigo, no era algo simple, era momento de decirle que él era lo más bello que había pasado, tome todas las palabras que conozco y que pude recordar en mi mente para decir:

-Kurt hay un momento en el que te dices a ti mismo "oh ahí estas te he buscado por siempre" –mi brazo se apodero de mi y tome su mano-viéndote cantar Blackbird esta semana, ese fue un momento mío acerca de ti.-lo vi más nervioso e impresionado- Tú me mueves Kurt y este dueto es solo una excusa para pasar más tiempo contigo.

Ahí mis impulsos se apoderaron de mí, mis piernas me pararon, mi torso y mi cara me acercaron a Kurt. Mi cara se fue acercando aun más hasta quedar mis labios posados en los suyos. Al fin lo había besado. Sentía sus labios sobre los míos, después percibí su algo fría mano sobre mi mejilla. Nos separamos ¿Por qué diablos necesitamos tomar aire en momentos así?

-Deberíamos practicar – dije tontamente en especial para este momento

-Pensé que ya lo hacíamos-dijo Kurt retomando el momento, haciéndome desear besarlo de nuevo cosa que hice y él respondió.

Todo lo demás fue amor, amor y cantar _**Candles.**_ Hasta el día de la competencia hicimos nuestro número, hermoso pues Kurt lo hacía conmigo después yo cante _**Rase Your Glass**_. Y fue un gran numero pero New Directions fue mejor ¡hicieron canciones originales! Muy buenas de por sí. Kurt fue quien me dijo así es que me sorprende el cuanto sabe de canciones para saber que es original.

Perdimos quedamos en segundo lugar New Directions lo merecía. Fue muy bueno y muy "original" me alegro por ellos y me entristezco por nosotros no iremos a las nacionales en Nueva York.

Al terminar todo y no tener nada importante por lo cual practicar Kurt y yo enterramos a Pavarotti.

-Debe recordarte al funeral de tu madre- dije

-Así es pero la tumba era más grande. Pero la verdad yo quería ganar.

-Lo hicimos quiero decir yo te gane a ti.

El me sonrió y tomamos camino hacia el colegio. Si perdí, si no iré a Nueva York si me quedare en Ohio un rato más, pero estoy con Kurt alguien que siempre me apoyo y yo no vi. Alguien en quien contar alguien a quien querer alguien con quien estar. Al fin saber y darme cuenta de que lo amo. Entender que quería decir Kurt cuando dijo "Es como Cuando Harry conoció a Sally". Y Pensar que solo necesitaba _**"Blackbird"**_

_**¿Revews?**__ Porfavor solo cuestan unos tecleos y hacen muy feliz a una autora. Gracias en especial a Coffe-Order casi nunca falta su Revew y a Candy. Gracias a todos los demás._


	10. Somewhere Only We Know

Hola a todos me siento fatal con todos los que siguen el fic no les he publicado pero fue semana de proyectos y me desvele haciendo unos $#%%$ reportes del libro "tiempos difíciles" para que él %$&#&% maestro de historia no lo checara. Y una #=$%& cadena humana para que tampoco la checaran bueno pero aquí está el cap. Yo lloro pero por la canción de _**Somewhere only we Know**_ ya que siempre que la oigo me imagino a una persona que se va de viaje y etc... Después hare algo poniendo lo que me imagino.

_**Espacio publicitario:**_ Fic Klaine de Diana Colfer "Durante el coma"

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen y mucho menos la canción que se presenta. Si fuera así Sebastian solo seria amigo de Kurt y Blaine y no buscaría separarlos.

**Somewhere Only we Know**

Diario hoy vuelvo a estar en decidía no se si lo que te cuento con buenas o malas noticias así es que como en otras veces lo dejaremos en noticias. Pero vamos a comenzar de la única manera en que se puede hacer desde el inicio.

Yo sabía que Kurt extrañaba mucho a Mckinley, bueno más que a la escuela a sus compañeros del glee club, al pasar más tiempo en la escuela que en su casa o paseando pues no podía salir varias veces. Pero el momento en que me dolió ver cuánto los extrañaba fue en "La noche del rechazo" que organizo New Directions.

Me mostro toda la escuela, los salones, el gimnasio incluso cuando pasamos junto al baño me dijo "oh y ese es el baño" como si el letrero no me lo indicara, fue tan dulce, bueno el es dulce. Y al ver pasar a Brittany con Artie se les quedo viendo con aire soñador.

-…Oh los extrañas.

- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí ustedes dos?- pregunta una voz inconfundible detrás de nosotros.

-Estamos aquí para la recaudación de fondos. No me digas que tú también vas. –dijo Kurt en tono sarcástico.

-No iría ni muerto. Estaba haciendo pesas en el gimnasio.- "Aja si sigue tratando de ocultar tu homosexualidad Karofsky" –Uno de los chicos me dijo que ustedes dos estaban aquí esparciendo su polvo de hadas por todas partes.- "que tontería, eso es no tener imaginación para un buen insulto pero aun así me enoje"

-¿Puedes solo dejarlo ya?- "por dios hombre ni Kurt ni yo te hemos hecho algo"- Puedes vivir una mentira si así lo deseas, pero no finjas que nosotros no sabemos lo que pasa.

-Tú no sabes nada- Se lo suficiente como para llamarte Neandertal y cobarde. Me enoje tanto porque no solo me insulto a mi insulto a mi Kurt, que lo empuje no me contuve y lo empuje, no me esperaba no poder mover al tipo más de dos pasos.

-¡Paren chicos! –dijo Santana interponiéndose entre nosotros ya que Karofsky me empezaba a zarandear.

-Fuerte con tus puños pero un débil cuando se trata de la verdad.-dijo Kurt con la voz algo temblorosa pero imponente.

-¿Verdad sobre qué?-pregunto Santana "que es gay"

-No es asunto tuyo J-LO

-En primera-Pude ver la ira salirle por los ojos a Santana- todo lo que tú haces se convirtió en asunto mío desde que decidiste lanzarme ese slushie. –Wow eso está permitido aquí.

-Creo que puedo con un par de maricas y una chica. – dijo Karofsky y de que puede no puede podre estar chaparro pero se box.

-Te voy a dejar algo claro- Santana se me adelanto- Dos opciones. Te quedas y te pateo una de tus bolas tu escoges derecha o izquierda. O te vas y vives para ser un idiota un día mas y tengo hojas de afeitar en mi cabeza. Toneladas.

Santana me asusta se me hace una persona ciertamente cruel, pero me agrada y mas porque nos defendió e hizo que Karofsky se largara. Pero aun tengo miedo de esa J-LO suerte que jamás tendré que preocuparme de que me atraiga y luego me abandone. Como sea me estoy desviando del tema. New Direction no recaudo ni un quinto con los boletos, lo que gano se los dono un ex profesor que ahora vende drogas, me junto con mucha gente extraña.

Todo lo que te dije es un rollo pero es para llegar al punto de que Kurt regreso a Mckinley. No sé si es bueno o malo porque para mí son las dos cosas, el ahora es más feliz esta con las personas que lo quieren, pero ya no lo veré tan seguido como antes. Solo será los fines de semana y algunas tardes. Aunque no quisiera me vi obligado a decirle "adiós" pues los demás Warblers no lo verían.

Escogimos entre todos _**Somewhere only we Know**_ el solo hecho por mí.

-Hay quienes quieren despedirse de ti.-oigo a Mercedes esa es nuestra entrada.

-Gracias Kurt nos hiciste mejora como grupo-dijo Wes

"A mí como persona" pienso

…

I WALKED ACROSS AN EMPTY LAND  
>I KNEW THE PATHWAY LIKE THE BACK OF MY HAND<br>I FELT THE EARTH BENEATH MY FEET  
>SAT BY THE RIVER AND IT MADE ME COMPLETE<p>

Todo era lo mismo nada cambiaba. Todo era igual para mí. Pero lo conocí y vi un mundo más allá, un mundo en el que no me debe importar sr diferente. El es ese rio que me hizo sentir completo

OH SIMPLE THING, WHERE HAVE YOU GONE?  
>I´M GETTING OLD AND I NEED SOMETHING TO RELY ON<br>SO TELL ME WHEN YOU´RE GONNA LET ME IN  
>I´M GETTING TIRED AND I NEED SOMEWHERE TO BEGIN<p>

El me hizo empezar en un mejor mundo, ambos empezamos juntos pero él me invito a mí. Es esa persona, porque ni es cosa y mucho menos simple, que estuve esperando y me tarde en ver. No quiero que se aleje de mi ni por un segundo pero. Si quieres a alguien déjalo ir a lo que le hace feliz. Tengo la necesidad de hacer algo asi que por un impulso corro hasta el piano que dios sabrá porque lo tenían afuera, y comienzo a tocar las notas de la canción.

AND IF YOU HAVE A MINUTE WHY DON´T WE GO  
>TALK ABOUT IT SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW?<br>THIS COULD BE THE END OF EVERYTHING  
>SO WHY DON´T WE GO, SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW<br>SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW 

Todos los Warbler comienzan a despedirse de El con un abrazo, y todo New Direction comienza a saludarle con el mismo gesto.

AH,AH,AH  
>OH,OH,OH <p>

Ahora que hago ya casi todos terminaba de abrazarlo y solo falto yop es horrible pensar en un despedida no quiero decir adiós aunque no lo sea del todo. No quiero abrazarlo sabiendo que después me voy.

THIS COULD BE THE END OF EVERYTHING  
>SO WHY DON´T WE GO<br>SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW  
>SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW...<p>

Es mi turno de decir adiós pero no puedo a sí que solo nos damos un enérgico abrazo. Lo quiero tanto.

-Jamás me despediré de ti.- le oigo susurrar Kurt a mi oído

Quiero decir algo pero tengo la boca demasiado seca para articular palabra y los ojos demasiado húmedos como para aguantar más tiempo unas lagrimas y no quiero que Kurt me vea triste. A sí que me alejo sin articular palabra alguna, me doy una última mirada hacia atrás y lo último que veo me reconforta, es mí querido Kurt sonriente rodeado de sus amigos. Lo cual me hizo pensar que nunca nos diremos adiós pues el siempre estar presente en mi y con que esté presente en mis pensamientos recordando sus sonrisas basta. No hay que decirnos adiós porque esa palabra no tiene ningún significado en ese _**lugar que solo nosotros conocemos**_.


End file.
